Sorcerer's Society
The Sorcerer's Society are a quartet of Sorcerers. Madam Mim, Ayam Aghoul , Yzma and Mozenrath. Members Disney vs Non Disney Villains War *Mozenrath (Leader of the faction) *Yzma *Mim *Ayam Aghoul *Archmage *Jafar Disney Villains War *Mozenrath (Leader of the faction) Disney vs Marvel Villains War *Mozenrath (Leader of the faction) Disney vs Anime Villains War *Mozenrath (Leader of the faction) Non Disney Villains Tournament *Rothbart (Leader) *Wicked Witch of The West (Second-in-Command) **Gloom/Zarm **Truckle **Flying Monkeys **Winkie Guards *Zigzag **Zigzag's Illusions *Hex **Charmcaster Disney vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War They attempted to gain the forbiddon Arts but were presumabley defeated. While Mim and Yzma later competed, Mozenrath and Aghoul didn't. Disney vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Vs Mojo Jojo's Ape Army Disney vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War They offered to take out the Masters of Evil for Maleficent. It didn't go to plan as Yzma turned herself into a rabbit and got caught by a eagle. Mozemerath managed to kill Wonderman by blowing him up.Madam Mim rammed Abomination out the wall into the Mountainside. Mim sadly changed into a chicken and was crushed by Crimson Dynamo. Mozenrath then blasted Crimson Dynamo down but was then killed by Enchantress. Aghoul threw a skull bomb which blasted Baron Zemo. Enchantress and Executioner (who had been knocked out by a skull bomb) teleported away. Aghoul was then banished to the negative zone by Maleficent for serving his purpose. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Part Three Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament The Sorcerer's Society, not confused with the actual society from the Disney Villains Tournament Series, is a group of Non-Disney Villains, who have inherit magical abilities and powers. Led by Rothbart, the Sorcerer's Society plays a central role in the Non-Disney Villains Tournament. Gallery: Disney vs Non Disney Villains War: Main Members: Ayam Aghoul.jpg Mad-madam-mimi-2.jpg 300px-Yzma.jpg Mozenrath.jpg Archmage.jpg 621px-Archmage.jpg Jafar.gif Disney vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two: Disney vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three: Disney Villains War 2: Disney Villains War 3: Disney vs Marvel Villains War: Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two: Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three: Disney vs Anime Villains War - Part Two: Non-Disney Villains Tournament Main Members: Rothbart-the-swan-princess-19446099-720-403.jpg|Rothbart (Leader of the Sorcerer's Society) Wicked Witch of The West Animated Universe.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West (Co-Leader, and Leader of the faction, after Rothbart's absence) Zigzag.jpg|Zigzag (The Main Enforcer and Magician) Ep10-10-1-.jpg|Hex (Member of the faction) Charmcaster.jpg|Charmcaster (Niece of Hex, Member of the faction) Secondary Members: Gloom.jpg|Gloom (Former Lieutenant of the Wicked Witch of the East, and Former Lieutenant of the Wicked Witch of the West, before his fall) Truckle.jpg|Truckle (Former Lieutenant of the Wicked Witch of the East, Current Lieutenant of the Wicked Witch of the West) Flying Monkeys Wizad of Oz TV Show.png Winkie Guards Animated Tv Show.png Zarm.jpg|Zarm (Gloom's Alternate Form) Zigzag's Illusions.png Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Organization Category:Team Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Horned King's and Lady Tremaine's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Factions Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Sorcerer Category:Sorceress Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:Major Players Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Wicked Witch of The West Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War